As an image forming apparatus, there is known a printer having a process cartridge that is detachably mounted to the printer. The process cartridge includes a drum cartridge keeping a photosensitive drum and a developing cartridge keeping a developing roller and being detachably mounted to the drum cartridge.
As the developing cartridge provided to the printer, there is suggested a developing cartridge that is detachably mounted to a photosensitive cartridge storing a photosensitive drum. The developing cartridge includes a housing that forms a conveyance path of a sheet between a bottom wall of the photosensitive cartridge and the developing cartridge when the developing cartridge is mounted to the photosensitive cartridge.
Further, as the process cartridge provided to the printer, there is suggested a process cartridge forming a conveyance path of a sheet between a bottom wall of a photosensitive cartridge keeping a photosensitive drum and a bottom wall of a developing cartridge having a developing roller.